x39fandomcom-20200214-history
Ayumi
Ayumi Furukawa'' ( '' あゆみ - Ayumi Furukawa) was a Weaponry Mage, member of Circle Z, past slave to Exciderunt Poteistas, and the childhood best friend of Setsuko Reinlow. Appearance Ayumi is a beautiful girl with a naturally darker complexion than most characters. She has bright, dark blue eyes, and her most prominent feature is her long, pale blonde hair. Ayumi is often coveted for and identified by her hair, which comes to mid-thigh and is very pale. She usually wears it in a high ponytail tied back by a black tie or a white bow, with curling fringes that reach to her eyebrows. Two strands of hair are left loose, and these strands reach past her shoulders and frame her face. Ayumi is relatively tall, being only a head shorter than Setsuko, making her be around 5'5 feet or more. She seem to be of average to low weight, though she fell into the latter dangerously during her time as a slave. She has many scars on her back from her time as a slave as well, but seemingly nowhere else. Her most common outfit is made up of a pair of white shorts, black knee length leather boots that fold over the sides, and a black top that reaches past her hips. This top has halter like straps with an open, low cut neckline that reveals a moderate amount of Ayumi's cleavage. The top has a white belt-like cloth wrapped around the waist, and a white crescent moon on the bottom right corner. Ayumi is also often identified by her golden heart necklace, which she was seen to wear since she was only a little girl. Even during her time as a slave, Ayumi wore the necklace, keeping it hidden beneath her burlap gown. Her circle's emblem was placed on the left of her abdomen, and her mark regarding Team X39 was also put there when Team X39 was formed. Personality The young weaponry mage is a very friendly person. She is always shown smiling and making jokes during hard times in order to make her friends laugh. She loves helping everywhere she can, and even though she is a very strong fighter with her magic and weapons, she prefers not to fight. She is a m ore passive person than the rest of her team, despite her humorous and outgoing qualities. Ayumi is extremely caring and close to all the members of Circle Z, acting as an older sister to those younger than her, and a best friend to everyone else. She is shown to have a great love for swimming and she can be slightly clumsy because of her tendency to become easily excited and, therefore, distracted, something she shares with Kegumi. Ayumi is extroverted, but is also actually quite serious and perceptive. Even though she appeares as your typical energetic girl, she is actually very detail oriented and intelligent. She is good at reading everyone's emotions, no matter what sort of mask they wore, and always noticed the slight changes in her friends and her surroundings. It was this that made her closer to her team mates, as her incredible perception allowed her to realize if something was wrong. She is also highly reliable, which solidifies and strengthens her friendships with everyone around her. Ayumi is highly depended upon by the team, being their strongest source of emotional support and also being a good fighter, able to synchronize well with almost anyone she partnered up for battle with. She is remarkably caring, a bit sarcastic, funny and warm towards even strangers. Her character is slightly like Kegumi's, as both are energetic extroverts, but Ayumi is much more calm, passive, relaxed, mature and logical than the latter. History Though not much is known about Ayumi's early childhood, we know quite a bit about her past. She was born to a pair of unnamed parents who, similarly to the parents of everyone in Circle Z, died when she was at a very young age. Ayumi became the third member of Circle Z after Setsuko Reinlow and Reiko Negazaki. She became best friends with Setsuko, who was the same age as her, and was able to eventually get him to open up and smile again.She became a sort of daughter figure to Reiko Nagazaki, the leader of the circle, and was taught Weaponry magic by the latter. Ayumi was a part of Circle Z until she turned fifteen, at which age she got separated from the group during a mission, and was kidnapped by workers of Exciderunt Poteistas. She became a slave there and was believed to be dead by Circle Z, who didn't find out about her slavery there until the Circle Z Arc, which took place two years after Ayumi's disappearance. After she was freed, Circle Z and Ayumi enjoyed a heartwarming reunion. However, the two years as a slave had caused her to acquire a chronic illness. Ayumi joined up with Team F10 and Circle Excalibur along with the rest of Circle Z to form Team X39 and help search for the 10 Keys of the Dimensions. She died after sacrificing herself by taking a fatal blow for Reiko Negazaki and Lee Chen. Later, it was discovered that she would've died from her illness anyway, but wanted to put her death to good use. Synopsis Circle Z Arc Exciderunt Poteistas Arc High Mage Council Arc Relationships Ayumi had very close relationships with her circle members, and was loved and adored by all of Circle Z. To view her relations with other characters, click the expand button on the right. Magic & Abilities (ADD) Trivia *Ayumi was originally supposed to have died at the age of thirteen, when Circle Z left her behind when aborting a mission and having an emergency escape. The idea was later scrapped, but Ayumi had always been a character who was intended to die. *Ayumi was shown helping Amia work in place of her fellow slave, Kana, when Amia tried to cover for the ill little girl Kana so she would not get in trouble for not working despite her state. In fact, Ayumi was the first seen to step up to help. *Ayumi was also the few children who first escaped Exciderunt Poteistas two years prior to the series, but was one of the first to get caught and brought back. *It is seen that Amia Carterson and Ayumi are quite similar in many aspects, such as Amia says she loves to run and Setsuko thinks to himself that Ayumi did, as well. Though the two have different personalities in general, both are caring, sweet girls who provide much emotional support for their friends, and both are strong fighters who despite their strength prefer not to partake in combat. Coincidentally, both also have blonde hair. *Both girls are also highly alike in that both have won the heart of Setsuko Reinlow. *Ayumi was originally named "Nana", but eventually her name changed to fit her better. Quotes *''"Look! You finally smiled. Why don't you do so more often? It looks a lot better on you than a frown or those broody looks you use!" '' *''"I'm...so happy. So many times, in that place...I thought I was going to die...and my biggest fear then was that I'd die without my family there...without all of you, without seeing you one last time. So...I'm happy now, even if it's the end...because I am surrounded by my most treasured people...in their arms...looking at them." '' *''"Please smile...for my sake...don't lose the smile I worked so hard to bring back..." '' *''"Don't cry. This is a happy thing. My end...comes with all of you here with me...and now that you're all here...I have no regrets...if you know that I love you, then I have nothing else in this world that needs to be done..." '' *''"Don't forget me, and if you don't, then I'll never truly be dead. I'll live on in your hearts and mind, if you don't forget...and I'll always be here with you, to share your joy and sorrow, even if you can't see me...I'll be there...just like always." '' *''"Yes, because we can't just, you know, go through that cave there. No, that'd be way too easy! How terrible! Let's climb the entire mountain instead! That sounds sooo much better."'' *''"At least she still has her pride- wait, wait, don't let me jinx it." '' *''"I don't know if you've noticed, but...you look a bit cold."'' *''"What do you want me to say? 'Wow, that was so cool!'? I would but haven't you had enough puns from me? And...it was more asinine than cool." '' *''"Yes, I know. He does love me. But it's not the same type of love. He only loves the idea of loving me, of loving the person he used to know. I'm different now. Even if he doesn't see it, he feels it- the change in his heart. And he thinks he loves who I am now too, but in the end, he only does so because he feels he has to, that it's natural, it must happen. But in reality, he loves that girl with the cute bow. What was her name? Ami-Chan? She's cute. I haven't seen Setsuko look so relaxed in my life. For the first time, he looked calm, instead of as if he was waiting for someone to jump out and scare him." '' *''"It's okay to love someone else, you know. Nobody said you had to love only one person forever. People change and so do emotions. Sometimes, you think someone is the one, but in the end they're just someone you treasure a lot. So it's okay, you know? I wasn't the one, that's fine for both of us. Don't feel like you have to love me. You don't have to." '' *''"Even though I told him it was okay, and he should feel free to love others....I feel so sad. Because I wasn't the one for him, but I...I am sure he was the one for me." '' *''"I don't have any regrets, but if I was forced to have one, it would be letting myself be taken away from my family so easily. If I had stayed with all of you, maybe things would be different today." '' Category:Characters Category:Weaponry Mages Category:Circle Z Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Deceased Category:Stubs Category:Team X39 Category:Pages Category:Unfinished